notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Haradrim
"Southern People" or "Southrons", Ad. "Khârai"; Haradwaith. Short Description The term Haradrim or Southrons is applies to a large number of very distinct peoples and tribes of southern Middle-Earth.In the closer sense it is used for the cultures of the Haradwaith, a large area which once was in control of the kingdom of Gondor and was considered a royal province.The best known Haradrim are the northern Haruze while deep in the south widely varying tribes are found, among them the Black peoples of the Utter south who are considered a culture distinct from the common Haradrim by many scholars. History the first and second Age Since the Numenoreans discovered the southern Lands to be populated by strange tribesmen, whom they called the "Kharai" ("Southrons") or "Sakal-Lai" ("Coastal-People", a term sometimes applied to the Daen-Folk of southern Gondor) Sages and Loremasters have tried to categorize these strange wild or Dark men.The most common suggestion is that the people of the Harad are descendants of the Avarim, the Men who did not turn away at cuivienen but who had stayed under the influence of the Dark Powers.In the first Age or early second Age migrating groups of wild men, called Harnerim or Narnerim (maybe late neologism by gondorian Scholars or terms learned from the Avari) seem to have come to the then widely uninhabited Regions of the south, if they were late refugees who had abandoned the dark worship or if they were remants of the ancient dark Realms of the Eastern Lands it is not known.In the north some tribal blending seem to have occured with southern tribes of the later Daen-Family, also the northern Kharai-tribes who later became the Haruze were a lighter-skinned people of smaller stature while in central Harad the numerous tribes expanded which later became the Apysans, very tall and dark-skinned men and women, both groups intermingled to a large degree in Far-Harad and produced a number of sucessor-cultures.The utter South was settled by tall and black-skinned tribes later scholars of Gondor or Avari Elves called the "Mornedain" or "Moratani", these groups later became the brutal Mumakani but also the noble Tuktani and their Kirani descendants, in the western Peninsula and the northern Parts of the utter South these tribes intermingled with the Apysan-Culture which later spawned peoples such as the Adena, Drel , Pel and Magri.In Eastern Harad at this time there was a migration of tribes who were of Talatherim-Stock, close relatives of the Easterlings of Rhun, these also came under the influence of both the northern and southern Harnerim and Narnerim and so are considered Haradrim too, at least by some Scholars.While there were a few Avari elves in the Harad (namely the Cuind and Kinn-Lai) there never seem to have been any friendships between the Kharai and the Quendi,just as there never was much contact between Men and the Dwarves who settled in the Ered Harmal and Ered Laranor.The Kharai seem to have been largely primitive stone-age cultures until the first Numenoreans started to visit the western coasts of Endor, they started to trade goods with the Sakalai and later established Colonies along the Coast such as Umbar, Bellakar, An Balkumagan (Ciryatandor), the Thani Hazad (The seven lands) and southernmost Tanturak.The Numenoreans seem to have had a great impact on the Kharai as many splinters and myths of the later Haradrim show numenorean influnces (such as the many southern Idols which seem to be corrupted versions of the Valar).With growing pressure from the more and more demanding and suppressive Rule of the numenorian Colonies many tribes came under the influence of the Dark lord who at the time was re-appearing in Mordor and established a great realm among the men of Darkness, this was even supported by the rebellion of some southern Colonies against the numenorean Sea-kings, a rebellion which later led to three numenorean Princes to accept rings of power from Sauron, turning them into Nazgul: Er-Murazor, Adunaphel and Akhorahil.A fourth and fifth nazgul hailed from the utter south and the Lands north of the Ered Harmal: Indur, a Kirani-Noble and Ren the Unclean, a Sorcerer of the Cheyans.With the drowning of numenor the southern colonies finally gained independence and developed into the realms of the black numenoreans who continued to dominate the southern coasts, while the indegenious Kharai established a number of tribal realms in central Harad.With the fall of Sauron the Haradrim regained their freedom for a brief period, although the dark-kingdoms of old seem to have survived the disappearance of the Nameless at last in some areas. Political Organisation The Haradrim are divided in numberless tribes and clans.The High-King of Far Harad, the Kralji, is the formal master of the Lands of Raj or Bozisha-Miraz but has little influence on the desert nomads.The Elite-Warriors of Far-Harad, the Visi, enforce his will.The City-States of the Sîrayn, or Mezin-Tarb, are ruled by local Kings, the Tarbs, but actually the Tarbh of Tûl Isra has become the mightiest ruler of the area and is simply known as "the Tarb".His main officer and enforcer is the Taraskon, and under his subject are the numerous local governors (or Balabett) and Mayors (or Balazain).Magi and scribes also hold great power and are often referred to as "Tyatarbs" ("Small Kings").Main military power of far-harad is the Army of the southern Dragon which was forged by the Nazgûl Akhôrahil and which adheres Sauron´s rule.All Tarazain and Balazain of the Haradwaith are nominally subordinates of the Nazgûl Akhôrahil. There are a number of powerful guilds, the merchant-guild of the Namalo and the caravan-masters of Sirayn and a number of magician guilds, the Karalija, Kromet, Mudrat and Tama. Languages Haradrim tongues: *Haradaic (Haradwaith common speech) *Haruze *Jelut *Old Apysaic *New Apysan *Umbarean Black númenórean tongues: *Ansith (the "coastal Tongue") *Hyaraic ("Kharadunaic") *Mîrëdorin ("Zimrathanaic") Easterling Tongues: *Chyan *Tedjin *Varadja Religion near-Haradaic Idols: *Arome, god of Hunt (Araw) *Ishtra, goddess of love (Nessa) *Kesht, goddess of justice (Nienna) *Kessem, god of Magic (Irmo) *Khäz-gramaze, Serpent-god of the night (Sauron) *Lilis, goddess of fertility (Yavanna) *Makusset, god of death and prophecy (Mandos) *Malikiam, god of the sea (Ulmo or Osse) Apysan Idols: *Arom, god of the hunt (Araw) *Azain - Osse *Garauda - Lord of Goats *Junast - legendary culture hero of the Haradrim *Nadi-Manje, god of the winds (Manwe) *Ladnoca or Bozisha, star- and moon-goddess (Elbereth) *Rasayn - goddess of rivers *Sainausta-River Goddess of Tyarett *Tarkarun-i-masra of the Tayee Faith (Eru or Manwe) *Tûlimi, god of death (Mandos) *Vatra, fire-god and sun-god (Morgoth or Sauron) Deities from the utter south: *Alavo - the Sky god Eru *Amâv *Anorel *Ardi - Earth -Goddess Yavanna *Ardo -Earth-god *Ascuru Hudari - Tulkas *the Dark Overlord *Hathor *The horned Serpent *Kojomo or Kutamaji - Manwe *Ro or Roho - Mandos *The Sea-serpent Black numenorean Mixed cults: *Aluva (Eru) *Malkôra, god of Darkness (Morgoth) *Yesuchi (Eru) Numenorean and Black numenorean deities: *Abâr (Tulkas) *Agân (Mandos) *Amân (Manwe) *Avrâdi or Gimilnîtir (Elbereth) *Alkar or Mulkhêr, god of darkness (Morgoth) *Êru (Illuvatar) *Magân (Aule) *Zigurûn (Sauron) Peoples and tribes The Haradrim comprise various confederations of Haradaic and Apysaic-speaking peoples who reside in Harad. northern Haradrim: Haruze: Chelkar Haruzan Kibic Koanoze Pezarsan Lurmsakun Urdwan Jelut Sakalai Umbareans Southern Haradrim or Apysans: Peoples of Far Harad: Aukuag Ayten Bellakaze Bellanarod Bellakarani Bozishnarod Covshek-Pust Etulians Farijin Gusar Lushek-Pust Mardruak Muranians Narodbrijig Poa Poacaod Qarsag Siranians Sorijans River Valley People Tandi Tedjin Peoples of the utter South or Mornedain: Adena Ahavan Danak Drel Drênad Ganim Kirani Magri Mulamburil Mumakani Nandrû Pel Râkhe Sare Sederi Sekâre Sharaeki Tuktani Usakani Peoples of Eastern Harad: Bulchy Chyans Cly Lodenuly mixed peoples of Haradan and black númenorean descent: Amazôn Anbalukkhôrians Bellakarani Bellanarod Elornans Kharadûnians Pharazain Tantûraki Umbareans References Retrieved from http://www.kingtape.se/realmsofarda/index.php?title=Main_Page%7C Realms of Arda; original reference: *Fan module: Greater Harad LotR Alternative views The lord of the rings strategy battle-game The lord of the rings SBG stays with the depiction of the Haradrim as in the Lord of the Rings movie Trilogy but adds a few details.The Haradrim are seen as a multitude of tribes and cultures who are for the most part united under the rule of Suladan, the serpent-Lord.Suladân's father was one of the descendants of the puppet-rulers of Gondor and Umbar who grew up as hostages on the gondorian or umbarian courts, Suladan himself however is a vengeful character who seeks the annihilation of Gondor.Suladân's elite-force are the Serpent-guards, he is also supported by the Hasharii, an Order of Assassins similar to the Nightblades.Competitiors to Suladan's single fame are the golden king, a rich merchant-lord and ruler of the city state Abrakhan, the Watchers of Karna, descendants of the old priestly caste of the now forsaken ruin-city Karna, and Dalamyr, the Fleet Master of Umbar. The lord of the rings Role-playing Game The Lord of the Rings role-playing Game shows the Haradrim as largely nomadic clans controlled, used as mercenaries, and kept in ongoing internat squabbles, by Umbar.Only in the farther South there are a few greater tribal confererations who are also allies and trading partners of Umbar.Umbar , after the driving out of the last descendants of Castamir, is a Haradrim-State controlled by fanatical warrior-clans ruled by Chieftains ("p´tans").The Mat-P´tan ("High-Chief") of Umbar is in uneasy rivalry to the Highpriest of Khaz-gramaze (Sauron) who holds a lot of power in Umbar.At the time of the War of the Ring the most influential persons of Umbar (and Haradwaith) are: Khrâd Nissin (High-Chief of Umbar), Middat F´rtena (Tanagemish or Captain of Ships), Tamath Hossish (Chieftain of the Urdon, Umbar´s most influential family) and Krel Banid (Commander of the Umbar Garrison). The War of the Ring Strategy computer game The War of the Ring computer game mentions a Haradrim King named Qamara.The Haradrim have a special Unit of Slayers or Assassins, whose leader is a woman known as Saléme. The Elendor MUSH The Elendor Mush shows the Haradrim as a people divided by internal struggles.Two tribes , Qata and Tandi, of the two rival cities Khemnahr and Telshar are in war with each other.In the middle of the great desert there is a great city, Tarzhayan, serving as a main trading point between the peoples of Harad.There are some Black Númenorean Cities left on the coast such as Azrakadar and Azrazayan, one large orcish fortress, Turseg, in the grey mountains as well as the town Azmaroth controlled by Olog-Hai, Tavorus in the far south and Asubuhi -a Variag colony - in the east. Haradrim of Renown Al Tufayl Alcârin Alchmar Azranû Bhadra Caiode Carlon Castamir Cîath Dalamyr Delgamar Drozhna Felês Fhaleen Gâlan Gedron Pal Abas Gharic Gutharic Haruth do Ramam Indur Ivic Jerrek Jilaâd Juldan Kâldor Kalik do´Altir Kalsarid Kamril Kathol Kerrek Khrâd Nissin Khuzaymah K´kala Krel Banid L´rana Lorgaz Maazin Mardat Marreth Marudîr Muhad Pon Opar Meriot Middat F´rtena Murakir Pon Ifta Qamara R´chaka Râza Raziamin Saléme San Martorin Selâth Shamara sut Katub Slimfinger Suladan Tamath Hossish Trogdor Vangir Vashnir Vygavril Wyatan Yanina Yashar Tukrai Category:Haradrim Category:Hildor Category:Wild peoples of the east and south Category:Harad